robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Night Stars
For all my life, I've wished that I could go back in time and change all that was bad. I wished that I could re-live my life so that I could prevent things like this from happening. Things that hurt me, things that make me cry, things that just knocks me over. Things that make me wonder " Why do these things happen to me?". ''' ''"Whatever hurts me makes me grow stronger, faster, bigger, and most of all, louder." '' I say this to myself every time I feel down. Or at least what I used to do. My name is Ryan. Being an 8th grader is hard, sometimes. Roblox has been a part of my life ever since 2013. I was popular at the time, and my friends always recommended it to me. I made my account as Shadow Dragon_4724. Yeah, those were the good times. My friends were always active, and we would play the cheesiest games ever. The one I always loved, was Murder Mystery 2. I had one friend online, my best friend. His name was Leland Corges. We chatted on the chat room. I was drinking some tea like it was the 1900's where you had to have a chat over some tea. Leland: Wow, Mrs. Lark gives out the shortest pieces of homework Me: I guess Leland: Ugh.. My girl is calling Me: Selena again?! Leland: Yeah.... Me: My mom has dinner ready, she is gonna call at any second now It bothered me that now Leland has a girlfriend, and that he's gonna bring her over. Why am I worried about that? That's what some of you would ask. Well, Selena is nice, but her parents do not like Leland. The next day at school, Leland was absent. Weirdly enough, he said that he was gonna be there this morning in the chat room. I guessed that he had a last minute flu or something. I went over to his house since he's also my neighbor. His parents said that he just had a cold, and he would be back in school in a few days. I chatted him, although he did seem a little peculiar. Leland: I just saw a dead cat on the sidewalk Me: Oh god Leland: I saw Selena on the sidewalk, I shouted to her in a greeting, but she just stood there, and stared at me. Me: Jeez, did she seem creepy to you today? Leland: umm.. I GTG Me: Wait! The next day, Leland wasn't there. Another one of my friends wanted to follow me to go after school to see if he is alright. The door was open, and unlocked. I saw Selena there weeping. My mouth was gaping when I saw Leland, unconscious on the ground. Selena called 911. When they came, they pronounced him dead on the scene. His death was ruled a homicide. I wasn't able to eat. I went on ROBLOX. I went into the chatroom. There was a message for me, from Leland; Me: Leland? Leland: Hello Ryan Leland: Night Star Leland: Will wake Me: Leland!! Don't leave! Leland: Bye friend I tried not to cry, and choked back the tears. The next day, Leland's funeral was held. I texted Selena. who was also on at the time. Selena: Hi, I'm at the place Me: I can't believe this Selena: I will freaking track down the person who did this Me: Don't worry I'm on it Selena: I saw a man dressed in black suffocating him Me: Oh, now you tell me Selena: He seemed 6 feet tall. So it can't be any of us. Me: Remember, since you are his Girlfriend, and I'm his best friend, we are the only ones allowed to investigate with the police, since we know everyone he knows. The police came over to us and told him to come. They found powder around where the body was. They also found a bath towel to let us see how '''suffocation was achieved. We were sent home after a long day. I stayed in my room. The case remains unsolved. News came in to interview police, me, and Selena. I question why this happens to me. I would do anything, ANYTHING. To have the killer behind bars, even If I have to fight him myself, I'm ready. For now, all I could do is ask myself about the Night Star, and close my eyes to imagine what happened. Category: